


Add It To the List

by Professor_Fluffy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha make excellent use of the king size bed at their new hotel.</p><p>CATWS Compliant - Not Really that Spoilery in my opinion, but since it's CATWS compliant, here's your warning for that too. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add It To the List

**Author's Note:**

> Triggery type stuff: There is some voyeurism here, which might creep some people out, so please be aware of that. ;) Enjoy.

“It wasn’t that bad,” he insisted.

“It was.”

He frowned.

“Steve, it may not have been the first kiss you've had since you came out of the ice, and look, I could teach you everything.”

“You already --

“Not, that Steve, I could teach you more, a lot more.”

\-- “kissed me, other things? Like what?”

“We’re stuck with a king bed tonight,” she shrugged.

“Natasha…”

“You could add it to your list of things to try in the future,” her lips quirked. 

“You know what? Fine. But you have to stop trying to set me up”

“Steve,” Natasha’s hand touched his shoulder, calming him. She took a sip from her glass. “It’s not a challenge, or a game. It’s an offer. From one friend to another. I’ll stop trying to set you up, even if you don’t sleep with me. You could have just asked.”

He gave her a dirty look.

\-----------

Steve’s back hit the hotel door with a solid thump. Natasha snagged the room key out of his back pocket, sliding it home, and nudging the door with her foot. She shoved him into the room. He let her, falling splayed across the bed, an impressive erection already tenting the front of his jeans. 

She slid his tight white shirt up over his head and licked a swath down his chest.

“You should let me go to the commissary,” Steve gasped.

“No.”

“Tasha.”

“It’s not an issue.”

“I don’t think -- “ And then she had his zip down, the band of his boxers snugged up under his balls. His head hit the mattress as she slid her mouth over his cock.

He watched her looking up at him. She laved the head of his dick with her tongue, cupping his balls in her hand. He forced himself to move, pushing her away, and rolling forward until he had her pinned beneath him, one leg between her thighs. Her elbow hit the lamp and it shattered on the floor.. “What do you mean it’s a non-issue?”

“I’m steril,” she panted, thrusting against his thigh. Her eyes slitted. She was watching him where he had her hands pinned above her head. “Are you going to fuck me Rogers, or do you need me to draw you a picture?”

He popped the button on her jeans and slid his fingers under the lacy red thong, yanking until her knees tangled in the skinny jeans. He pulled one more time and tossed them on the floor. “You sure about this?”

“I swear, if you don’t get inside me right now, I’ll tell Stark you've been buying Hammer Tech.” Natasha grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips, splaying her legs in invitation.

Steve bent down and kissed her mouth, letting her shove a hand between them to help line him up. He could feel how hot she was, damp against the taunt expanse of skin between them. Then she pushed her heels against the mattress, lifting herself off the bed. His hips jerked reflexively. He shoved forward to meet her, sliding inside with one deep thrust that tore a ragged groan from her lips. He stilled. Then her feet came up around his back and she dug her heels in like he was a particularly slow mount, and all she wanted was a good spine-jarring fuck. He rolled his hips, shocked by how good it felt. 

She thrust a hand between her legs, fingering herself as he fucked her into the bedding. Steve thrust harder, encouraged by the furrows she raked down his back with her free hand. He came with a gasp, and looked up just in time to see Bucky sitting at the table in the darkest corner of the room watching them. Steve jerked, trying to pull away, but Natasha’s legs tightened. “I know, I know,” she whispered. “He’s been there Steve, it's ok.”

“Then why,” he croaked, horse, eyes still fixed on Bucky.

“He always liked to watch me.”

Steve snapped his head toward her in surprise.

Bucky stood, and walked toward them. He ran his fingers over Steve’s cheek. “I remember you.”

Natasha closed her eyes, and buried her face in Steve’s chest. “I knew… I knew you'd find us.”

Steve ran a hand through her hair. “You knew he was still watching? The whole time?”

“I knew if he saw us together, he'd come back. He wants us both. He always did. I'm sorry Steve.”

Bucky turned to face her. Watching. He turned to look at Steve and nodded once. 

Steve reached for him. “You’ve always had me. Always.”

“I'm sorry” Natasha said.

"No," Bucky rasped, low and harsh. "I'm sorry." 

Bucky climbed on the bed, watching Steve until he nodded. He slid between them, pushing Natasha down on her back with his metal hand, and leaning back so he was almost sitting in Steve’s lap. He kissed Natasha, sliding down her neck, nipping at her breasts, until he was almost face down in her lap. She spread her legs for him. Steve just watched, transfixed. “We missed you,” Natasha whispered as Bucky buried his face in her cunt. 

She rolled her hips in soft little thrusts, pushing up into Bucky’s mouth. Steve could hear the slow rasping of Bucky’s tongue against her skin, her soft panting moans as she curled her fingers in the sheets. Bucky was deliberately shifting his ass against Steve's cock, the slick leather almost too much. Natasha stared into Steve’s eyes as she fucked Bucky’s tongue, her mouth slack, spine bowed, legs splayed wide. She unfurled one hand, burying her fist in Bucky’s hair. She shoved his face down, down, her thigh muscles trembling. Close. So close. 

“Ah, swallow it,” Natasha panted, and then jerked forward, curling in toward Bucky, she let out a jagged cry. 

Steve felt his cock filling at the sound. Bucky pulled back, his face wet from Natasha’s orgasm, and licked his lips. He slung one leg free and grabbed Steve’s neck, dragging him down for a kiss, letting Steve lick Natasha from the corners of his mouth. 

Steve moaned, closing his eyes so he could taste more of her in the darkness. He could feel more -- Bucky’s metal fingers trailing down his spine, one hand still curled possessively on his neck. 

“Get off the bed,” Bucky rasped.

Steve blinked, still dazed. “What?”

“Stand next to the bed, it’s just the right size, if I lay down on my back, I can probably fit that giant cock of yours down my throat.”

Steve swallowed on lined himself up next to the bed, watching as Bucky lay on his back and fumbled for Steve’s hip. Natasha slid toward Bucky, and bowed her head, her fine curtain of red hair obscuring Bucky’s cock. Steve caught glimpses of her head bobbing gently. She made several soft choking noises. 

Bucky glared up at him, “get a move on.” He grunted as Natasha’s lips touched the base of his cock. 

Steve slid between Bucky’s lips, carefully. When Bucky failed to show any signs of distress, he went deeper. Bucky moaned around his cock. Steve’s dick slid along the back of Bucky’s throat. He pulled out, letting Bucky draw a ragged breath. A few more deep thrusts and his balls were drawing up, he tried to pull free. 

Bucky curled his metal arm around Steve’s thigh. Just as Steve was about to fight Bucky's hold, Natasha slipped off of Bucky’s cock, sliding around behind Steve, and parting his ass with her small fingers. She lapped once, softly, against his hole. Steve’s back bowed as he came down Bucky’s throat -- the soft wet noises Bucky made, wringing the last few spurts from Steve’s cock. 

Steve pulled free, watching as his cum slipped down the corner of Bucky’s mouth in a shiny, wet trail. Natasha leaned around him to lick Bucky’s lips. Natasha sank back down on the bed, and grabbed Steve’s wrist. She yanked him down between them. He could feel the sweat and cum cooling on his skin. “Fuck.”

“Mmmm, yeah,” Natasha said, stretching. “Next time we should invite Sam.”

Bucky frowned. “Who the hell is Sam?”

“You two keep it up, and I might walk out for the next fella who offers me a place to sleep,” Steve said.

Bucky swatted his ass. “Sleep, no one here’s talkin’ to you.”

Steve smiled against Bucky’s shoulder, “you know, you sound more like yourself Buck.” Steve reached over and turned off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> In the darkness, Bucky frowned. He still hated milk. The end.


End file.
